blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Power Camp
Hi! Crater here! This is my Blogfic, Power Camp! It is about Kids from around the world who have been being born with powers. The very first one Crater, started a camp to help the people born with powers control their special ability. It is all put to the test when another group of people powers, this time evil threatens to take over and control the Power Camp. They call themselves the Dark Group. You can still signup! It can be found here. Allegiances Power Camp Camp Leader Craterpaw (Crater); ice powers Ice Cabin Leader Ottersong (Ottie); water powers; 5’2” girl with tan skin, and wavy dirty blond hair usually in a ponytail or braid. Has stormy gray eyes and a dash of freckles across her nose? Campers Silverleaf (Silv); water powers Moonbreeze (Luna); ice powers Sky; water, working on turning into water-based animals Irissa (Iris, Ris); ice powers Lionfire (Lion); ice powers Fire Cabin Leader Cheetahspark (Cheetah); fire powers Campers Spidersong (Spidey); fire powers Duskthorn (Dusk); fire powers Jayleap (Jay); fire powers Earth Cabin Leader Oakwhisker (Oak); making things grow Camper Wrenkit (Wren); can talk to animals Trainee Snowdapple (Snow); can talk to animals Light Cabin Leader Iceflower (Icy); healing Camper Golden (Goldie); healing Trainees Fallenpaw (Fallen); healing Lily; healing and illuminating dark spaces Thunder Cabin Leader Juniperpool (Etoile); lightning, thunder, etc. Campers Robinsky (Robin); making Thunderstorms out of clouds Forestflame (Fame); can control weather Air Cabin Wavesplash (Wave); telekinesis Camper Shiverfur (Shivy); wind power Dark Group Leader Blueheart (Blue); DG: Cast curses, spells, etc. Has negative effect on personality Members Luana (Lu); DG: Dark energy Bluefire (Fire); DG: Shadow manipulation (can create weapons out of shadows, can turn into shadows, can become immiterial) Jasminepaw (Jazzy); DG: Lunar manipulation Butterfly; DG: shapeshifting Rainshine (Rain, Rainie); DG: Acid rain, not thunder or lightning though, but like. Pouring and unstoppable, like you just poured a giant bucket of water. Dark clouds and stuff. And it hurts. Prologue Ah, the Dark Group. The group that ''I've created.'' Blueheart was sitting atop the Watch Tower. It was where the people of the Dark Group sat and watched for intruders like the filthy Power Camp or where all of the animals were. It was an abandoned light house, that sat right next to the lake and river that led to it. Luckily, not a lot of people used the lake, much less knew about it. Blueheart was safe, far away from even the nearest town, as well as the rest of the Dark Group: Lu, Fire, Jazzy, Butterfly, and last but not least, Rainie. They were very outnumbered by the Power Camp, but they were more powerful. They had been working on an extraordinary power, one of that Power Camp could only dream of... “Blue!” Jazzy - Jasminepaw was her real name - said panting. “What is it?! Did Craterpaw lead the rest of Power Camp here to invade us?!” Craterpaw was the leader of the Power Camp, and the first person to discover a power, in her case, ice. “No - the hunters!” There were hunters, people who thought they could steal powers from the Dark Group. They had very rarely came because everytime they had saw this place in search of power with Blue and the rest knowing, they had to make sure they couldn't tell anyone else. And there was only one way: death. “Okay, so you stay here, and try to take away the light from where they are. Speaking of, where are they?” “They're probably about in between our cabins!” That was almost at the entrance of their camp! “‘Kay, thanks Jazzy!” Blue ran down the steps of the old lighthouse two at a time. There was no way she could let the Hunters raid her camp. What if they could extract their powers? She ran, her brown hair flying behind her. As she approached the light brown cabins, she slowed down. The hunters were making their way to the camp. There was suddenly black. One of the hunters, a tall slender man, let out a tiny scream. Blueheart could see the gleaming blue eyes of Rainie as she raised her hand. No! Blue thought. Rainshine had acid rain, where it was so strong it even weakened the memebers of the Dark Group. The worst part was that once she started, she rarely could stop. Wait... what about...? She looked behind her to see another person of the Dark Group: Lu. Blue had put her on duty to gather firewood. She signaled at her by making a sharp x with her hands. Lu nodded as she stalked off to Jazzy and Rainie’s cabin. She talked silently as the hunters wearily approached the main camp. Come on... we have to keep our powers... Rainie finally lowered her hands, right before the hunters reached the camp. In the complete blackness, Blue aimed right at the hunter in the front. She had been working on this curse... The first hunter suddenly stopped, almost knocking the man behind him over. “What?” one of them whispered. The first man turned around sharply. “This is what,” he said almost growling like a dog. He reached into his pocket and took out a large handle of a knife. This time it was large woman that spoke: “What are you do-” He started opening off his knife, but the man behind her leapt forward and slapped it out of Blue’s target’s hand. “Oh so you want to do a fist fight? Put your knifes down.” Blue sighed. This was taking forever. And apparently Lu was thinking the same thing. She was creating an orb of dark matter within her hands. She pushed it toward the unsuspecting hunters, and trapped them inside. Blue could see through the orb and saw the first man scrambling at the others. She stepped forward at the hunters, and then raised her hands, and curled her fingers slowly, pointing at the people searching for this. For death. She felt a burst of energy and the sudden hunger for power. Lu let the orb disappear, and the hunters fell down. Lifeless. Dead. Category:Fanfiction Category:In progress Category:Blogfic